


Fading

by Echoflame



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, kaneki's death, not really sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoflame/pseuds/Echoflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A field of bright-red spider lilies stretches out before him like an ocean of blood and for the first time, he sees that it is beautiful. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for the ending of Tokyo Ghoul (not :re).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble of Kaneki's death, though I'm not really sure where it came from. It basically wrote itself. I hope you enjoy!

A field of bright-red spider lilies stretches out before him like an ocean of blood and for the first time, he sees that it is beautiful. 

As his breath leaves him, slowly, gently, he wonders why he never recognized the artwork of his own shattered mind, why he never stopped to appreciate its value. He almost… regrets it now, the fear. Maybe… maybe if he hadn’t been so afraid of himself, maybe if he had been braver, maybe— 

But regrets are of no use now. Not to him. This is the end, he knows, but maybe the end is not a bad thing. Maybe it is even… good.

He remembers the joyful sorrow that came from every book finished, every story complete. Perhaps this is not so different. Perhaps this fading is just the final page turned, the final word read. The End.

He hears a voice whisper “sleep” and for once, it is his own. No nightmare ghouls haunt the field tonight. His eyelids lower and the flowers fade as his consciousness departs, and for the first time since that horrible, horrible night, Kaneki Ken is at peace.


End file.
